Trickery
by lunatic4eva
Summary: Lucy went on a mission with her team but it takes a turn for the worst. All evidence says that she is dead. But they were not expecting this too happen. Who till find and rescue her?
1. Tricked

**Tricked**

 **Summary: Lucy goes on a mission with her team and all evidence says that she is dead, but they were not expecting this to happen.**

 **~Hello I hope you enjoy and leave a comment~**

 **NOTE: Lucy will not be called weak by her team in this!**

 **This will be a LALU**

 **(Lucy's POV)**

I was sitting at the bar going about my normal everyday business. Thinking about how annoying it was this morning when I found Natsu in my bed and Happy slept on my face and that some of my stuff was burnt and to top it all off my fridge was empty, they don't know the meaning of privacy. How does he even get in? I will have to inspect my apartment when I'm alone in it, if that is even possible since there's always someone from my team is always there.

"Hey Luce, let's go on a mission" Natsu put an arm around my shoulders, giving me the fright of my life as I was not paying attention because I was so deep in thought. I looked at him a bit annoyed at being startled, but it wasn't his fault so I gave him a smile.

"Sure. Which one do you want to go on? You go and pick one and I'll go and get Erza and Gray, Wendy is on a mission with team shadow gear right now so she can't come" I told him. I really hope that I won't regret letting him choose the mission.

I walked over to Gray who was taking off his shirt even though he didn't realise this himself.

"Gray, Natsu is choosing a mission, are you coming?" i asked him, he nodded while taking his pants off. "Gray, at least leave your pants on" he looked at me confused so I pointed at him and made him realise that he was stripping, once again. But that's no surprise.

"Well would you look at that" he said as though he wasn't going to do anything about it. I narrowed my eyes. There are children in this guild!

"Put you clothes on or I will call Juvia" I threatened. His eyes went wide with horror and he scrambled for his clothes. I giggled and went to Erza who was enjoying her usual cake. She looked like she was off in dreamland.

"Erza me, Natsu and Gray are going on a mission, would you like to come?" I asked. She snapped out of her little land of cake and looked at me.

"I would love to come Lucy, I shall go get ready immediately" and with that she ate the remaining bite of her cake and left the guild to go get her cart.

"Lucy! I found one!" Natsu came running towards me with a flyer. I took it from him and inspected it. We had to capture a group of mages. The reward was 250 000 jewels.

"Is it ok?" he asked me. I nodded my head. I guess I won't regret him choosing the mission.

"It seems to be fine, but we'll have to ask if the client knows what type of magic the mages use" I told him. He nodded enthusiastically and ran, grabbing Happy by the tail when he passed him, and went to go get his stuff.

I went to my apartment and packed my bag. Since it was still morning we decided to leave as soon as we could. Once I was packed I ran to the train station and met Natsu and Happy on the way to the station. We arrived just in time.

We boarded the train with lots of complaints from a certain someone. I was blocking Natsu's whining out when I heard a clunk. I didn't have to look to know that Erza knocked him out. It was her way of showing love, I think.

We arrived at the quaint little town of Teed and, as usual, I was given the annoying task of carrying Natsu. Erza is the one who knocked him out, not me! Or maybe Happy should carry him because he is his partner. But no, he just flies around my head making fun of me. We walked up to the Mayer's house with me walking behind because of Natsu who isn't as light as he looks. When we arrived, I just dropped him; my back was now in pain thanks to him.

The Mayer was an ordinary looking man who was wearing a grey suit. He told us that he was aware that one of the mages used barrier magic. And he wasn't sure what the others used but he thinks that one of them uses memory manipulation. He showed us a piece of material that the mage left behind. Apparently they have been bothering residents and tricking them and stealing. A guard dog managed to get a piece of one of their clothes.

We thanked they Mayer for his co-operation and left to go follow the scent. I found it quite amusing to see Natsu sniffing around but I wouldn't tell that to him. We managed to find an old shack in the woods, it was creepy looking. It was relatively well hidden.

"So I see they sent mages after us" we heard a voice. We saw multiple copies of the same person so we came to the conclusion that the remaining mage had a type of magic that made it so that he was able to create copies of himself. I'll have to ask Levy-chan about this magic when I get back.

"Yes, too bad they won't catch us" another one said. He was next to another guy who was staring at me. It was creepy.

"I say we take out the blonde first" he said.

All of a sudden my keys where gone. One of them had a type of teleportation magic. I was about to regroup with the others when a black barrier appeared all around me. There was no way out and I couldn't feel my magic. I guess it cuts off your magic too.

 **Natsu's POV**

Lucy was about to come and regroup because she had her keys taken away. We discussed this with the team, whenever someone ran out of magical power or, in Lucy's case, their equipment got taken away, we would regroup so that the team could protect each other. I watched as black walls appeared around her. I was about to run towards her to try and break the barrier when I found that I couldn't move. It felt like there were invisible walls all around me. This is a pretty damn handy magic to have. I saw that ice princess and Erza were in the same situation as I was. I heard screaming from Lucy and began thrashing against the barrier that was holding me back. But it was hopeless.

We watched as the bandits laughed hysterically at us and then the disappeared. The barriers vanished. We ran over to Lucy and stopped and gasped in horror. We were too late. There lying on the ground was Lucy's lifeless bloody body. We were too late.

 **Please tell me what you think**

 **Is it worth continuing?**


	2. saddened

**Trickery chapter 2**

 **Saddened**

* * *

 **Don't worry! Lucy won't die!**

 **Please forgive mistakes, its cold here and my fingers won't listen.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

* * *

Once the barriers were in place I saw dust forming in front of me and it turned into me! I saw the other me smirk and she showed me something. I gasped, she had my keys! Suddenly the barrier mage was in front of me confirming our suspicion that he possessed a type of teleportation magic. I felt like there was a tingling in my skin. Not on my skin, in it. It felt like something was crawling inside my skin. Suddenly it hurt, the pain was so unbearable that I couldn't help but scream. Is this a part of the barrier magic? I briefly saw the other Lucy's eyes glow red and then she started screaming. She had the exact same voice. The barrier mage then turned to me.

"I'll see you later" he told me. I was then surrounded by grey smog and everything went black.

 **Natsu's POV**

I was too late. I was too weak. I couldn't protect her. She trusted me and I failed her. I'm so pathetic, no one blames me but they should. It was entirely my fault.

I carried her body back, tears streaming down my face. When we got to the guild I handed her to Gray and left. I just couldn't handle Levy's howling, Erza's silent sobbing or Wendy's crying. I wish that they'd blame me. I promised her that I'd protect her. I don't deserve to be on a team. I'll go solo from now on.

We held a funeral for her; she was buried near to where Lisanna's empty grave was. Though this time, I wouldn't get my friend back. We just got lucky last time.

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a cave, I think; i was chained to the wall by my wrists.

"I see you're awake now, you're probably thinking that your pathetic friends will come and save you. But you're wrong. They don't care" the clone mage told me. I wanted to protest but my throat was aching and I couldn't find the energy to protest.

"This will be fun" the memory manipulation mage said. The tone of his voice scared me to death and I wished that I could just shrink and disappear.

* * *

 **~XXX 5 months later XXX~**

* * *

It's been months. I lost track of counting ages ago. Why haven't they come to help me? Is what he said true? Did they not care? No Lucy, don't you dare say that! There must be a perfectly good reason as to why they have not found me. They're probably looking at this very moment.

 **Laxus' POV**

It's been about 5 months since Blondie's death, many of my guild mates have dedicated their time to finding her killer. Levy is wearing herself out trying to identify the barrier magic and find a way to dispel it as well as the clone magic. Erza doesn't eat much of anything, Gray doesn't run away from Juvia or strip and everyone is just really depressed.

"Laxus, I have a mission for you and your team" I heard gramps tell me. Me and my team got up and went to his office that was crowded with papers that he'll probably ask me to do when we get back. I wonder what the missions about.

"Laxus, the mages that killed Lucy have been spotted. Now I know there have been other sightings and they have been nothing but clones, but I am hoping this time we will get lucky. Now I want you guys to be careful and remember what magic they use. If you find a hideout you are to explore it and report back immediately" gramps told us. I nodded my head. I hope this isn't another bloody wild goose chase. There have been about 6 sightings of these bastards but every time they were clones and it's getting bloody annoying.

We headed out immediately. They were spotted in Dempt town, which is surprisingly close to Teed where the incident happened. They probably knew that we wouldn't check so close to the town where it happened. After a relatively short train ride we headed to the library to see a map of the nearby mountains and forest to look for a potential hiding spot that mages would use. We found 3 in total so we headed out and went to search.

The first was in a forest east of the town. I don't think that they'd be here. It looks to open.

"Laxus, this wouldn't be a good hiding place for anyone" Freed said. I nodded my head.

"I know but we can't take any chances" I told him. After about 10 minutes of searching we came up with nothing. So we moved on to the next spot.

The second spot was in the mountains. It was dark and damp. It seemed to be a good spot, but so did the third one which was in the forest north of the town. That forest was dark and secluded, but so were these mountains. The mountains were quite big and had many caves.

"I vote we go check out that cave, it smells like it has a spring in it" I told the others. They nodded and got prepared. We didn't want to take any chances. Even if they weren't in that cave at least we would be prepared for anything that was.

We entered it slowly. It wasn't as dark as the other caves. The floor was muddy, the because of spring. Evergreen patted my shoulder and pointed to the ground. There was a footprint in the mud. It was recent and it couldn't be one of the residents of the town because they didn't go near these caves because of some ancient belief. We followed the footprints and they ended up at the wall of the cave. Upon closer inspection you could see that there were both footprints coming and going from the wall.

I wasn't going to take any chances. So I pulled my fist back and hit the wall as hard as I could. So much for being quiet. Once the smoke cleared we all gasped.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Is Laxus in character enough?**


	3. Found

**Found**

 **I feel like an idiot. I only just understood the fairy tail symbol**

 **(Laxus' POV)**

We waited for the dust to clear. And when it did we gasped in shock. There were the three mages; they were about to teleport away judging by how they were all going to grab one of the mages. But Freed quickly put a rune barrier around them. But that was not what shocked us. Behind them, hanging up by chains, was Lucy.

I let my team worry about the mages; since they were in one of Freed's runes it should be ok. I heard Bickslow and Evergreen attacking them and Freed was strengthening the barrier. I went to Lucy. How on earth was she alive? We saw a body and saw the deep gashes all over her body. But the worst one was three parallel slashes across her face, luckily her eyes weren't hit.

Then I noticed something. There were magic circles surrounding her head.

"Freed, knock them all unconscious, then their magic will become ineffective" I told him.

Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen all knocked one of them out. I'm not sure which one put up the spell but at least the magic circles are gone. Freed continued to strengthen the runes while Bickslow and Evergreen stood guard. Who knows if there are any more of these guys? I see how team Natsu lost to these guys. If we didn't have Freed with us we probably would have lost also. I went to Lucy and unchained her. The shackles were still on her wrists but at least she wasn't hanging from the wall anymore.

"Freed, come here and quickly unlock these chains" I told him. He did as I said. Lucy was still unconscious. I decided that I should call gramps. I got out my communications lacrima and waited for him.

"Laxus my boy, did anything pop up or was it another wild goose chase" he asked me. He looked hopeful.

"Sort of, though it's a bit weird" I told him. How do I tell him this? Do I ease into it or just say it?

"What is it Laxus" his face was now serious. I sighed and showed him Lucy.

When I looked back at him he was shocked and his eyes had tears in them. He snapped out of it and looked at me.

"Laxus don't bring her back to the guild until I tell you. I have something to do" and with that the screen went blank. What does he have to do? And where will we take her? I sighed and called the magic council.

 **(Makarov's POV)**

Lucy is alive? How is this possible? I saw her body and it wasn't an illusion. I headed straight to the cemetery. I met with the grounds keeper.

"Dig up the body of Lucy Heartfillia now" I ordered. To say he looked shocked was the understatement of the century. He was utterly flabbergasted. But he did as I said none the less. He probably did it because of the look in my face.

After waiting for about two long nerve-wrecking hours the grave was finally dug up. The body should be in the same condition it was in months ago because a spell was put on the body. I walked slowly up to the coffin. I looked inside and gasped. There was nothing but dust. Some of it was red, which was probably used for the injuries on her body. I thanked the grounds keeper and went to the guild. I called Levy up to my office.

"Yes master?" she asked.

"Levy, I know that you have been researching the magic that team Natsu encountered. I want you to research types of clone magic, specifically clones made out of dust" I asked her. She nodded and looked determined to do her best as usual. I smiled at her as she left my paper filled office.

 **Laxus POV**

We watched as the magic council; took the mages away. Lucy was still unconscious. I held her as we walked to the train station.

"Where are we going to go if we can't go back to the guild?" Evergreen asked. Freed looked deep in thought.

"Why don't we keep her at your house Laxus?" he asked. I didn't see any problem in it so I just grunted in agreement. We walked and soon arrived at the train station.

"Evergreen, call gramps and tell him that we're going to keep her at my place. Also ask him if he can send Wendy over" I told her. She nodded and did as I said.

We sat down in a private compartment and I put Lucy's head on my lap. Bickslow got out the first aid kit and bandaged her wrists which looked really bad. They were purple and bruised. I didn't know what other injuries she had but judging by how she tensed whenever I put my hand on her back there were probably some injuries there.

"Laxus, Master says that it is fine for her to stay there. I had to tell him the extent of her injuries in order for him to allow Wendy to come over but more importantly. There's no body in the grave. It's just dust" Evergreen told me. I see, so that's where he went in such a hurry.

We arrived at Magnolia and we decided that we would go to my house through the forest so we could avoid running into anyone. My house was on the outskirts of Magnolia so no one would come and visit and that's the way I preferred it.

I put Lucy in the spare room and went down to the living room. I heard a knock at the door. There was Gramps and Wendy. I remember that when I asked him why he didn't give Lucy's keys to another celestial mage he told me that when he thought about it Virgo and Loke came to take them away. So I was shocked to see them. I looked behind and saw Loke and Virgo there. They were probably worried sick.

I lead them to my spare room. Wendy looked really confused; I guess that Gramps didn't tell her what this was about. When I opened the door I heard Wendy gasp, I looked at her to see that her eyes were wide and there were tears in them.

"Lucy-san…" I heard her whisper. Before we could offer any explanation she ran over to Lucy and started to heal her. She turned to us.

"I need Evergreens help to take her clothes off to check her other wounds so you guys have to leave. I'm sorry master but I have to ask you to leave also" she turned and bowed to gramps. We left the room so that she could heal Lucy.

 **Am I the only one who thinks that Kage looks like Shikamaru?**

 **Anyway, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

I remember pain. That's all I can think of. I opened my eyes and saw a little blue haired girl and a girl dressed in green. They saw that I was awake and smiled at me. They look so familiar.

"Who are you?" they looked shocked and hurt. I didn't mean to hurt their feelings.

"Do you know what your name is?" the blue haired girl asked me. I racked my brain. My name is Lucy and my magic is celestial magic. That can't be all there is about me can it? No, there has to be more. I clutched my head, which was now in pain.

"All I know is that my name is Lucy and I use celestial magic. But that can't be it. There has to be more" I said still clutching my head. I was frustrated. It was like there was something right in front of me but when I tried to grasp it my hands went through it and it went further away. I feel that I'm forgetting something important. But what is it?

"Lucy-san, calm down, I'll check it for you" the blue haired girl told me. Why is she so familiar? And check what and how?

She put her hands to my head but then the pain didn't go away, it got worse. It was excruciating. My head felt like it would explode. I screamed and the girl was pushed away by a grey light.

"Wendy!" the other girl screamed. So her name is Wendy? But who is the other one?

"I'm alright Evergreen-san, just shocked" Wendy told her. Evergreen? Why are these names familiar? But whenever I try to think about it my head hurts. The door then burst open to reveal a short old man, a man with green hair, a man in a visor and a tall man with blond hair. They looked really worried, probably about Wendy, since I've never met them.

"Lucy, are you all right? What happened to Wendy?" the old man asked me. I was shocked. How do they know me?

"Who are you?" I asked them.

 **Laxus' POV**

What? How could she not know us? Did those magic circles do something to her? Gramps turned to Wendy.

"What happened child?" he sounded really worried. Wendy looked sad.

"I think there is a barrier around her mind so I don't know, but all she knows is her name and magic. I can't get past the barrier. I think the only thing to do is be patient and wait for her to remember. She doesn't know us anymore" she said with tears in her eyes. Evergreen hugged her and calmed her down.

"Um, who are you guys?" Lucy looked really confused and worried.

We re-introduced ourselves and told her about the barrier blocking her memories but whenever she tried to remember something her head hurt.

"We must tell the guild of this, especially Natsu before he goes into depression" Gramps told me. I nodded in agreement. I had already told him about the magic circle. The mages were now in the custody of the magic council so gramps would probably send in a request to have them interrogated.

Wendy told us the extent of the damage. Apparently the worst was her back which was slashed and had a deep cut from her left shoulder to her right hip, Wendy did heal it but she could do nothing about the scar. I had Freed take her home to rest and told her that we would keep her posted.

Gramps and I went to Lucy.

"Lucy, do you know anyone? Anyone you've met before or are afraid of?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I remember my spirits but that's all" she told us, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt your feelings" she said sadly.

"It's not your fault Blondie" I said. She looked at me confused.

"Blondie?" she asked. I nodded my head. That was her nickname and will always be her nickname. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to gramps, "What now?" she asked

"We will take you to the guild, don't worry I'll make sure it's ok" he reassured her. She nodded. It was midday now and I realised that everyone had been awake all night. I told my team to sleep in the rooms they always slept in and Gramps said he would take Lucy to the guild and see if there was anything that she remembered.

 **Lucy's POV**

I left Laxus' house and followed Master, he said I could call him that. We walked along a river and I had a strange urge to jump and walk on the edge, so I hopped up and walked. I was looking all around at the town we were in. I stopped when I saw I big building. It looked quite homey.

"Wait here for a bit ok?" master told me and I nodded my head. He went into the building and I heard shouting about staying calm and not jumping and telling me about my past. Wow, he can really shout. I was grateful that he asked them not to tell me about my past because it really hurt my head.

He came out and took me inside. For some reason I'm really nervous. I knew these people before but apparently they all thought I was dead. I walked in. Everyone was shocked and some were crying.

"Well child, is anything coming back?" master asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anyone here" I told him. He nodded his head and took me to the bar and I sat on a stool.

"Alright, this is Mirajane Straus and she is the bartender here at fairy tail. Your mark is on your right hand if you are wondering" he told me. I greeted Mirajane but she was sobbing. I looked at master but he just waved it off and told me that it was expected. I turned around and saw a guy with raven hair. He looked shocked and guilty and happy at the same time.

"That's Gray, I'm sure he's really happy to see you" master told me. I walked up to him.

"Um…" I felt really nervous "hi?"

"L-Lucy?" he said with tears falling down his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember any of you" I said sadly, I'm causing so much pain.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. We're all just so happy that you're alive" he told me. That cheered me up a bit.

There was a bright light beside me and I saw Loke and Virgo. They looked really happy.

"Lucy, we missed you so much and we were so worried when we couldn't feel your presence but we all agreed not to contract with another mage and I'm so glad that we didn't" Loke sobbed.

"Hime you don't need to explain anything. We know everything. Crux is researching it for you" Virgo said. I hugged them. It was a nice feeling to know someone after forgetting everything.

Now, to meet everyone else, or re-meet rather.


	5. Introductions

**Lucy's POV**

I stood in the middle of a room filled with people who are frustrating familiar and yet, no matter how much I try, I cannot for the life of me, remember who they are no matter how hard I try. And whenever I do try my head screams in rebellion. I hope that my memories come back to me one day. I don't like the thought of hurting people who care about me.

A redheaded woman who was wearing armour came up to me. I tried not to be too nervous and I sincerely hope that I succeeded.

"Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet. I'm so happy that you're ok Lucy" she said and ended in a sob. I smiled at her hoping to cheer her up.

"Hello Erza" I said. I hope that I didn't sound to shy. Laxus said that these people were my friends and I trust him completely even if I didn't remember anything about him. It was strange how I just trusted him, but he did save me, or so I've been told.

Everyone introduced themselves one by one. They all seemed to be crying with happiness. I hated that I was the reason for their sadness but Laxus assured me that I had nothing to worry about. Even though they didn't blame me for their sorrow I still felt guilty.

I got along well with a girl named Lisanna. She was sweet like her sister, Mirajane, she told me about herself and her adventures in a place called Edolas. That name rang a bell in my head. A bell that sounded as if it was a great distance away, so far that I couldn't see it, I could only faintly hear it.

Lisanna explained to me what Edolas was before I thought about it anymore, to which I was very grateful. A small girl named Levy came to join us and I found out that we both loved books. She recommended some books which she was sure I would love. I wrote the names of the books down on my hand, Levy disapproved of me writing on my hand saying that there was always paper to write on. I explained that, even though there was paper, I preferred my hand because I was sure not to lose it. She seemed to have this little argument well-rehearsed so I presume that we had done this before my memories disappeared.

I met more unique people, and artist named Reedus, a smoker and his buddy and an insane alcoholic who drank by the barrel rather than by the glass. They were all wonderful people with their own quirks. In the far corner there was a boy with salmon coloured hair. He seemed to be sulking while a blue cat was comforting him. I wonder who he is. Do we get along?

 **Natsu's POV**

I have no right to see Lucy. I didn't protect her. Lisanna and Happy have been telling me that it's not my fault but they're wrong. I have failed to protect my nakama. I'm glad that Laxus and his team protected and helped her where I failed to. Everyone is so happy that she's ok. I'm happy too, but I won't go and try talk to her. What if we go on another mission and next time I don't protect her she will be gone for good? I refuse to take that risk so I won't approach her.

"Happy, just leave it alone already please" I asked him. My voice was pleading. It took everything in me not to run up and tackle her to the ground in a hug. I watched the blue cat fly off to see Lucy.

She was looking at me. She looked like she was pondering something. He tackled her to the ground with tears in his eyes. She stopped looking at me and stared confusedly. I imagine that having a blur of blue fur crash into you could be mildly startling. I watched as Lily and Charla shook their heads and went to pry him off of a very confused looking Lucy. At the bar Laxus was chuckling along with his team. I turned my head. I must avoid eye contact, maybe if I avoid her she will stay away from me and therefore she will be kept safe.

 **Laxus' POV**

Natsu stared at Lucy as she sat there on the ground looking confused. The look on her face made it impossible not to chuckle at the least. He was beating himself up about her being hurt. His logic behind it all you wonder? I have absolutely no clue. Only he knows. Lisanna stared at him and walked over to him and sat next to him. She said something and then got up and walked off.

"Laxus?" I heard Lucy, who had successfully removed Happy off of her with the help of Lily and Charla and then eventually Gajeel, ask. I turned to her. She had scratch marks in her shirt which explains why it was so hard to detach the exceed off of her. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Who is that salmon haired boy sitting over there?" I found it strange that she called his hair salmon, the only one who called it that colour was the flame brain himself.

"That's Natsu. He always fights with Gray. Lately he's been depressed but he's usually pretty happy-go-lucky and careless" I gave her a brief description of the partner that she was unaware of having.

"Do we get along?" she asked me. How am I going to explain to her about her idiot partner?

"I guess so" I said simply. She nodded and went to go talk to Mira and the rest of the girls. I was surprised when Evergreen joined them, especially since Erza is there.

I walked over to Natsu who was sitting in his usual spot with his head on the table.

"Oi, Natsu" I got his attention. He looked up at me with dull lifeless eyes. I hardly ever spoke to this guy because all he would say was 'fight me'

* * *

What do you think? Are they in character?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, I have prelims coming up. Although I only have 3 subjects and a total of 6 exams I must study. (I'm taking a bridging course)**

 **Thank you all for waiting!**

 **And thank you to those who reviewed or followed or added me or one of my stories to your list of favourites and reading!**

* * *

 **Laxus' POV  
**

"Hn?" the flame head said to me. He had a dull, lifeless look in his eyes. It was strange to see the ever happy Natsu with a sad look in his eyes. What's even stranger is the fact that he hasn't challenged anyone for ages.

"Aren't you happy that Lucy is back at all?" I asked him.

"I am. I'm very glad that she's okay and unhurt, but I have no right to ever talk to her again" this confused me.

"And why is that?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me much to my disappointment.

"I couldn't protect her. I failed and she got hurt because of me, it's entirely my fault" what had me more startled was the fact that he started to cry silently.

"Don't be stupid, she wouldn't blame you even if she could remember" and with that I walked away from him not wanting to hear any more of his depressing nonsense.

I told Lisanna that she should go comfort him and she immediately ran to him with a worried expression on her face.

Lucy was talking with Levy again about books as usual. For a moment it felt like thins were back to normal but I wonder if they will ever be. Natsu is stubborn and if he says he won't talk to her I know that he won't.

 **Lisanna's POV**

"Natsu, please go say hi to Lucy" I begged him for what seemed like the thousandth time today. He insists that it was his fault but everyone thought it was the fault of the rouge mages and not him.

"No" he said shortly.

"I know that you still consider her to be your best friend deep down but being a friend is not ignoring the friend who needs you the most. By ignoring her you are being a terrible friend and that's not like you one bit. What if you talking to her helps her regain her memories?" I knew I was probably being a bit too harsh to him but if being nice and sweet wouldn't work then I would try being unsympathetic and if that didn't work I would call Mira-nee.

He looked like he was taking what I said into consideration which was definitely improvement.

"But what if I can't protect her?" he asked.

"What's important right now is that you are there for her. If you feel that you are not strong enough then train! Don't you think ignoring her will hurt her more? She won't forgive you for doing that and you know it!" I told him. I felt a bit bad for being stern but it needed to be done.

He looked like he hadn't thought about that. Natsu acts dense but he can be very clever sometimes. But when someone he cares about gets hurt he loses all his sense.

"You're right as usual. I should go train" he was about to get up and leave but I pushed him back down by his shoulders and glared at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked.

"I should say hello to Lucy first" he looked a bit ashamed of forgetting. I smiled.

"Good, now let's march over there right now" I dragged him to Lucy.

She looked at me and smile and when she saw Natsu and smiled shyly.

 **Lucy's POV**

I watched as Lisanna came over. I then noticed she was dragging the salmon haired boy that I hadn't spoken to yet. I wasn't sure what to do so I just smiled.

"Lucy this is Natsu" she said as she deposited the mage that she dragged by the ear on a chair next to me and walked away. I watched her as she left rather abruptly.

"Hello" I said shyly. It was weird meeting people who you're supposed to know. I felt bad for not knowing what our relationship was like.

"Hi" he said. His voice sounded strained.

"Are you ok? You look rather tense, please relax" I asked. I had no clue why there was a need to be tense.

He struggled but managed to relax a bit.

"Good, now tell me about how we got along. I'm sorry I forgot" I looked down feeling ashamed.

"It's not your fault Luce! You couldn't do anything about it! It was that mages fault" he said. His face looked surprised and it looked like he was thinking hard about what he said.

"Luce?" I repeated. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me with a grin that I felt strangely drawn to. It felt like it meant that he would always be there for me.

"It's my nickname for you" he smiled. I smiled too.

We spoke more. From his rivalry with Gray (which I found incredibly childish) to Erza always stopping them to how he found Happy and he thought that it would be a dragon that hatched, he also insisted that even though he was disappointed that Happy wasn't a dragon, he loved him just as much as a dragon. He then told me not to tell the ice princess that because he would never hear the end of it.

Gray came up to us to ask me if he could spar with Loke and I gladly complied. I was just about to summon him when I felt someone pick me up.

"Do not worry my princess! Your one and only love is here" Loke told me. I sweat dropped.

"Loke, come spar with me" Gray asked him. He put me down but not before kissing my cheek and went to fight Gray which Natsu joined in.

I was lost in thought after that.

 **Laxus' POV**

Lucy was deep in thought, you could tell by the way she pursed her lips and put her finger on them. Her eyebrows were slightly together and she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"What you pondering?" I asked her while poking her forehead effectively interrupting her thoughts.

"I was wondering why I call Loke, Loke instead of Leo" she told me.

"He prefers it I think" i told her. I didn't really know what to say. Her spirits were well aware about her condition. Loke was crying he was so worried but they were all happy that she didn't forget them. Apparently even her mermaid spirit was worried also. Loke told me that if I told anyone about that he would surely kill me before Aquarius killed him. Like he could hurt me! Just because he can defeat Bickslow doesn't mean he can defeat me!

I was brought out of my thoughts when Gramps called me. I was grateful because the minute I left the spot where I was standing Flame brain crashed head first.

 **Mira's POV**

I flinched as Natsu hit the bar breaking it. I shook my head as he got up shouting and charged at Loke and Gray. Where was Erza when you needed her?

Lucy was talking with Laxus. They would make a wonderful couple!

"Mira" I heard Lucy call me which snapped me out of my beautiful blond baby filled dreams. I was debating whether they should have brown eyes or not. The baby I pictured was beautiful unlike the baby I pictured for Elfman and Evergreen.

"Yes Lucy?" I asked her. She looked embarrassed and nervous. I internally squealed. Would she finally let me match her? Did she have a crush on someone?

"Um do you know where I live? Natsu said something about an apartment but I don't know where it is" she told me.

Oh this is the perfect opportunity!

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. I had a bit of trouble with this one.**

 **Any ideas I will gladly take into consideration.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for waiting! Any ideas are welcome! (Especially with romantic scenes)**

" _Um do you know where I live? Natsu said something about an apartment but I don't know where it is" she told me._

 _Oh this is the perfect opportunity!_

 **Mira's POV**

"Unfortunately your apartment was sold but the items that were precious to you, your spirits took. Why don't you and Laxus go and look for another apartment? Oh but you'll need money of course! Why don't you ask him if you can stay with him for the night? He has a big house and spare rooms for his team. You trust him so he can take you on a mission tomorrow!" I suggested. My ulterior motive was, of course, to make them a couple but she didn't need to know that. Even though lots of people have forgiven Laxus for what he did there are many who are still frightened of him and Lucy is very forgiving so even if she did remember she would probably be shocked that he helped her but grateful to him and wouldn't reject his friendship or more. They are truly the perfect pair! Mira you are a genius! There should've been two of you then there would be more couples and therefore more cute little babies.

"Do you know where he went?" Lucy asked. Yay! Plan is in motion!

"He's upstairs" I told her.

Their babies will be so cute! I'll make sure that they're spoilt! I will make sure to be the best godmother! If it's a girl it must have blonde hair and Lucy's eye shape but Laxus' eye colour…

 **Lucy's POV (Mira is in dreamland)**

I walked upstairs but not before I dodged a table that was thrown by Elfman who was then hit by Natsu and Gray and went flying into Loke's foot. I saw Laxus sitting at a table in the corner with his team. I walked up to them. Bickslow was checking his totems (he got a bit offended when I called them dolls), Evergreen was looking through a magazine and Laxus was just sitting there, eyeing everyone.

"Hello everyone" I said. They stopped doing their own thing to greet me.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Evergreen asked me.

"I don't know where to stay" I told them. I must remember to ask my spirits what they are looking after.

"Well I'm staying at Laxus' along with Bicks and Freed. I'm sure you can come" she told me.

"Sure thing, there's plenty of room" he grunted.

"Really, thank you very much! I'll go on a mission tomorrow and go get an apartment afterwards. Erza told me about fairy hills so maybe I'll get a room there" I exclaimed happily.

"You can come on a mission with us if you want Lucy-san" Freed offered after confirming with Laxus.

"Are you positive? I don't want to hold you back. I haven't trained in ages so I'm probably not the most skilled at the moment" I said worriedly. I haven't fought in ages. If I was found shackled to a wall and was missing for that long I doubt that I have trained recently.

"If you that worried about it you can train with us, the reason they're all coming over is because today's one of the days that we train. You can tag along with the team if you're ok with that" Laxus told me while still observing the guild.

"Thank you very much! I shall train hard so that I don't hold anyone back" I said with determination.

"It's no problem cosplayer, we'll help you with your training" Bickslow told me with his tongue hanging out as usual. I smiled at him and thanked him once again for his kindness.

"We'll leave in a few minutes" Laxus told everyone. We all nodded and I left to go tell Mira the good news.

"Mira, Laxus says I can stay with him and his team" I told her. I saw her give a creepy smile and a strange gleam in her eyes but when I looked again it was gone making me think I imagined it.

"Lucy, we're leaving now" Evergreen came to tell me, I said my goodbyes and left with everyone. My eyes were droopy and slowly filling with sleep. I guess trying to remember can take a lot out of you.

"If you're tired you should go to sleep early" I heard Laxus tell me. I felt a bit embarrassed because I didn't know he was watching me.

"But I have to train" I mumbled.

"If you're tired nothing is going to stick in your brain" Freed told me.

"Fine, you win" I muttered, I was a little disappointed in myself for giving in. We arrived at a big house just outside Magnolia after a short while.

"Come on Lucy, you can borrow some of my pyjamas" Evergreen told me. I smiled and followed her. In the end I was wearing a light green night gown. I was grateful to Laxus and his team for helping me. Evergreen promised to take me clothes shopping after the mission tomorrow. I slept in the same room as Evergreen and quickly drifted off.

When I woke up in the morning I was a bit discombobulated. It took me awhile to actually wake up. Evergreen had just gotten out of the bathroom.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well?" she greeted me.

"Yes, very well thank you" I mumbled sleepily. I was not at full alert. I was really thirsty so I went to the kitchen not caring that I was still in my (or evergreens) pyjama's. Laxus and Bickslow were in t6he kitchen. They stared at me as I went to the cupboard to get a glass and then to the sink. You can't blame them, Evergreens clothes aren't exactly appropriate but I was still grateful to have something to wear. I then drank my water and left without a word. I think they were shocked…

When we were all ready we went to the guild, which was already in shambles and it was only eight o'clock in the morning. We went to the mission board and Freed picked a mission and I sat down at the bar next to Gray who looked distinctly… soaked and extremely exhausted. I decided that I didn't want to know why. But I could have sworn that someone was glaring at me.

While Laxus went to talk to his grandfather Mira gave me a Lime milkshake which I found out that I really liked it. Gray and I talked and he wished me luck on my mission before a table hit him and he went off to punish Natsu before even checking if it was Natsu who threw the table.

Laxus came back and we decided to walk through the forest to get to the town we needed to. It was only in the next town over so we saw no need to take the train. Laxus looked really happy about that. I wonder why.

We headed out to the forest with Freed and I absorbed in a conversation about books. This made oii9Bickslow roll his eyes at us.

"So what's the mission?" Evergreen asked

"It's a simple mission, all we have to do is find an amulet that has no special qualities but the person who requested the mission lost the amulet in Hargeon town. It apparently has sentimental value to him" Freed informed us.

Since Hargeon town was just across the forest we saw no sense in taking the train. Laxus looked relieved at this. Maybe he prefers walking.

"What does this amulet look like Freed?" I asked him. Freed handed me the mission poster. There was a picture with a description of the amulet. It was a fancy; it had a diamond shaped base. The base consisted of detailed swirls and was gold and in the centre there was a red ruby.

"It looks quite valuable, someone probably picked it up. Maybe we should split up. Bickslow and Evergreen can check to see if it's still on the ground, Laxus and I should go to check the pawn shops and Freed could ask around to see if anyone has any information" I suggested.

"That's a really good plan, how did you come up with that?" Freed asked me.

"Well, Bickslow could use his babies to search and evergreen could fly to search. Freed is less likely to intimidate people if he questions them. And Laxus and I could split the pawn shops and jewellery stores between us" I explained.

"We'll go with that plan, no we're nearly there, let's go and meet the person who requested the request" Laxus said.

As we walked in to this town I had a strange Image of a boat on its side and something pink dragging me but I ignored it.

After meeting the employer we split up into our groups.

"Should we split up?" I asked Laxus. He shook his head.

"No, it's safer to stick together" he simply stated. He's not a man that likes to talk is he? Oh well, this is a chance to get to know him better!

Laxus's POV

In truth I don't want to leave her alone. I feel a bit protective over her, which is a feeling I don't normally have. I hope that when she remembers what happened she won't push me away. Maybe this mission is an opportunity to let her get to know me better?

this is technically not a completed chapter but I thought that you guys had waited long enough so I'll continue it in the next chapter. I'm sorry about the wait I just started at WITS and its kind of a lot of work.


End file.
